1. Field of the Invention
Implementations described herein relate generally to network communications and, more particularly, to the selective persistent storage of controller information for different types of network communication.
2. Description of Related Art
Today's enterprise has evolved to enable nearly ubiquitous connectivity for a host of different user groups, including remote/mobile employees, business partners, customers, onsite consultants, and more. Instant access has become almost expected regardless of the user location, whether the user connects as part of the extended enterprise, which can include home, hotels, or kiosks; the distributed enterprise, which can include branch offices; or a campus local area network (LAN).
As this type of unrestricted access becomes commonplace, so too have network security issues. Perimeter security devices have become stretched as the definition of the network's perimeter expands outward. Meanwhile, the traffic load continues to increase. The sophistication of intrusions has also evolved to the point where standard network safeguards simply cannot prevent intruders from entering the enterprise network.
A critical challenge to network security has emerged, especially in the extended enterprise area, with remote and mobile employees, business partners, customers, and others accessing the enterprise network from unknown endpoints and untrusted networks.